


Sirius, Sit Down

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plugs, Kinky Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Prompt: Puppy Play, Puppy Play, Toys, hp kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: ((Written for the 2018 HP Kinkfest! Prompt: Puppy Play))"Molly, you are not the only one at this table who cares for Harry.“ Remus said sharply. "Sirius, sit down!"The command spilled from his lips so naturally it was as if there hadn’t been over a decade between the last time he had used that tone with the other man. As Remus watched Sirius slowly sink back down into his seat, white faced and obedient, something in him that had been hibernating for all that time stirred. There was a brief moment where Sirius’ eyes flickered up to meet his own that confirmed he wasn’t the only one, either.





	Sirius, Sit Down

_ “He’s not your son.” Said Sirius quietly. _ _   
_

_ "He’s as good as!“ Said Molly fiercely. "Who else has he got?” _ _   
_

_ "He’s got me!“ _ _   
_

_ "Yes,” Said Molly, her lip curling. “The thing is, it’s been rather difficult for you to look after him while you’ve been locked up in Azkaban hasn’t it?” _ _   
_

_ Sirius started to rise from his chair.  _ _   
_

_ “Molly, you are not the only one at this table who cares for Harry.“ Remus said sharply. "Sirius, sit  _ down _!"  _ _   
_

The command spilled from his lips so naturally it was as if there hadn’t been over a decade between the last time he had used that tone with the other man. As Remus watched Sirius slowly sink back down into his seat, white faced and obedient, something in him that had been hibernating for all that time stirred. There was a brief moment where Sirius’ eyes flickered up to meet his own that confirmed he wasn’t the only one, either.    


It had taken some time to adjust to having Sirius back in his life. At first Remus was absolutely adamant about keeping things completely platonic between them. There had been too many hurt feelings and broken pieces to put back together for there to be any hope of rekindling their previous relationship. It was a plan destined to fail of course, because if there was one thing that had been proven true throughout their lives it was that somehow or another, they always wound up together again. Soul mates, they had considered themselves  at some time. Maybe that was true.   


Still, they had agreed to take things very slowly. Neither of them were the same as they once were even if at the very core it was still them. Remus was older, a little more wary of being close to another human after having everyone that ever mattered to him snatched away in one terrible night. And Sirius… Sirius wasn’t the strong, energetic, slightly brash young man he used to be. He was fragile, both physically and mentally. His sanity, which Remus wasn’t completely sure had ever really been all that sturdy, teetered on the brink on some days and being trapped inside this house was almost worse for him than the dark cell of Azkaban.   


But still there was love between them. So much that Remus felt he would burst from it at times, and he was grateful to have Sirius back in his arms and in his bed no matter what state his lover was in. However, until now Remus hadn’t even given their old dynamic a thought. Things had been different when they were young. Sirius was a loose canon, rebellious and careless with little to no respect for authority, unless that authority was Remus. Even before they had become a couple, when Remus spoke Sirius listened. Something about the quiet, bookish werewolf made Sirius stop and think before acting. For some reason the look of disappointment Remus would give him after he had acted out or said something wrong was the only thing capable of making Sirius feel remorse or humility. When their relationship changed from friends to boyfriends to more, they naturally fell into what one would consider Dominant and submissive rolls. Remus hadn’t even given that part of their relationship a thought since Sirius had returned.   


A soft knock on the door to Remus’ bedroom shook him from his thoughts. He knew it was Sirius out there, he could sense him. He could sense the anxiety and stress coming off of him as well. All of the pent up anger and frustration and anguish that had started building from the moment he stepped foot back in his family’s home. Remus would do anything to relieve his lover from such torment…   


Without looking, Remus flicked his wand towards the door to the bedroom to open it. He kept his back turned as he heard Sirius enter the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Neither of them said a word for what seemed like a very long while and Remus didn’t have to look to know that Sirius was standing there, arms wrapped around himself and eyes, sad and full of pain, on the floor. A few times Sirius took a breath as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find his voice. Remus sighed, accepting that it would have to be him to make the first move.    


He turned around, greeted with exactly the sight he had predicted, and slowly walked across the room until he was standing right in front of the other man. He gently placed his fingers under Sirius’ chin, forcing him to look up.    


“Was there something you wanted, Sirius?” His tone was light, concerned, but the question itself was loaded with a million different meanings. The first step to helping Sirius was Sirius admitting he needed and wanted Remus to do it.    


He watched intently as a flood of different emotions rushed through Sirius’ eyes. He stroked Sirius’ cheek lovingly with his thumb, patiently waiting. “Sirius?”    
Sirius swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath, eyes looking nearly frantic. “H-help me…”    
The request broke Remus’ heart. He wanted to pull Sirius to the bed, wrap him in his arms and hold him, whispering to him that it was going to be okay. But that wasn’t what Sirius  needed. That wouldn’t help him.    


“Help you what, Sirius?”    


Sirius whined in the back of his throat, desperately trying to find the right way to vocalize his needs when there were too many racing thoughts and horrible emotions getting in his way. “I…”   


“Shh…” Remus soothed. “Focus, Padfoot. What do you need?”    


“I need…just…” Another sound of frustration and Sirius took one last deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “It hurts, Remus. Everything…everything hurts. I feel too much and not enough all at once. I’m trapped. In this house, in my head…I need…I need you to make it stop…please, Remus…I’m going to lose my mind. I’m going to snap. I can’t control it…I need…” His eyes flew open. “I need you to control me... _ Sir. _ ”    


Remus’ breath caught in his chest and a chill ran down his spine. That was the all he needed to hear. The hand that had been resting on Sirius’ cheek moved to the back of his head and he pulled him in, crushing their lips together in a deep kiss. The kiss itself was a promise between them. Sirius promising to give his full submission to Remus, to trust Remus to take care of him and to do what was best for him, and Remus promised to protect him and to honor that trust.    
With a low growl, Remus broke the kiss and twisted his hand roughly in the silky dark hair, causing Sirius to gasp and then moan, eyes fluttering shut. Remus had to smile to himself, it was as natural as it had always been. He leaned in and sucked a small bruise into the skin beneath Sirius’ ear.    


“You’ve been disrespectful and rude to everyone in this house. They are here for the order, Sirius. They are here to protect Harry. Something that you can’t do on your own.” He heard Sirius whimper, but he ignored it and pulled the other man over to the edge of the bed. “I understand that you’re frustrated, Sirius. I know this isn’t easy on you. It’s not easy on any of us, but it’s been especially difficult for you. However, that is no excuse to a tantrum every time someone says something you don’t like.” He stood behind Sirius, hands dropping to the waist of his trousers. “You’ve been a bad dog, Padfoot…”    


Sirius nodded frantically, as much as he could with Remus gripping his hair. His grip tightened and he licked the shell of Sirius’ ear, relishing in the way the other man trembled for him. “It makes me wonder if you even remember how to be my Good Boy…” his hand slipped under the waistband of Sirius’ trousers to knead and massage the already prominent erection through his boxers.

“I... _ ahh _ …Please, Remus…” Sirius gasped, rocking his hips shallowly against Remus’ hand and back so that his arse brushed Remus’ groin.

“Hmm?” Remus squeezed him just enough where the line between pleasure and pain was blurred and Sirius nearly sobbed.

“I...I can s-still...I can be good...for you, Moony, I promise, I can, always for you…always your-”

“Always my what, Sirius?”

“Your good boy. Your puppy, your pet. Yours, Moony,  _ yours _ !  _ Please _ !”

Remus felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end at the declaration, the desire to possess and truly  _ own _  the other man again becoming almost overwhelming and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath to keep himself from just throwing Sirius down and fucking him into the floorboards. That wasn't what Sirius needed. Not yet. It was his job to give Sirius what he  _ needed _ .

Releasing the other man, Remus took a step back. “Strip.” He ordered shortly, and without hesitation Sirius turned to face him and began to quickly fumble with the hem of his shirt.

The corners of Remus’ lips turned down and he shook his head. “Slow down. Breathe. Relax.”

Sirius took in a shaky breath and let it out before he brought his trembling fingers back to his shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head, revealing the pale, flat stomach- with the dark, coarse hairs that lead from his navel to that wonderful, long cock that was causing his trousers to tent- and his lightly muscled chest - decorated with intricate black lines of ink, the thought of running his tongue over them made Remus’ mouth water - to the werewolf.

Sirius paused for a second, his grey eyes flashing up to meet Remus’,  seeking approval which was granted in the form of a short nod, before he moved to undo the button on his trousers, slowly pulling the zip down and letting them and his boxers fall to the floor before he stepped out of them and looked back at up at Remus expectantly, eagerly awaiting his next instructions.

Remus stood silently for a long moment, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight of his naked lover, ready and desperate to please him. He licked his lips, not bothering to hide the soft growl that crawled its way up his throat. “Sit.” He ordered sharply, using his index finger to point to the spot in front of him on the rug. He couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up into a pleased smirk when Sirius obediently dropped to his knees and he rewarded the other man by threading his fingers gently through his hair. “Good boy.” He praised him softly, stroking his thumb over Sirius’ temple as Sirius leaned his head further into his touch. Sirius whined loudly when Remus took his hand away.

“None of that.” Remus reprimanded, giving him a stern look. Sirius bit his lip as Remus took another moment to admire him; kneeling submissively with his knees slightly parted, palms flat on the ground, shoulders back and his lovely, muscular back arched. The very picture of a perfect pup for him. Remus held one finger up. “ _ Stay. _ ”

Sirius -both in human and dog form - had always had a bit of a problem with that particular command and he heard the man whimper as he turned his back to him to search through the drawers of his dresser for a few necessary items. He took his time with the task even though he himself was feeling just as eager and anxious as he knew his lover was. To give into the urge to rush would completely negate the point of the exercise for Sirius, and so he waited until he heard the other man stop fidgeting and the impatient whining turned to into a slow, settling exhale before Remus finally turned back around and crossed the room to, taking a seat on the edge of the bed right in front of Sirius.

Despite the restless energy he could still feel radiating off of him and the fact that he was nearly fifteen years out of practice, Remus could tell that Sirius was doing his best to behave as a proper submissive. His eyes remained downcast and he was sitting as straight and still as he could even though he was trembling just slightly. Remus smiled fondly, his heart swelling at the obvious effort the other man was making.

“Good boy.” Remus said in barely a whisper as he reached out to reward Sirius by stroking his cheek. Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch, turning his face just slightly to kiss Remus’ palm in gratitude. They sat like that for a moment and Remus continued to pet him, sliding his hand back to gently scratch at the spot just behind the man’s ear until he could feel the shift in Sirius’ energy and the slowing of his rapid heartbeat. “That’s it…” He muttered encouragingly under his breath, slowly pulling away to grab the first item he had brought over. “You’re doing so well already, love.”

Sirius’ tongue darted out to lick his lips as he fought to keep his eyes demurely set on the floor instead of looking to see what Remus was doing and he let out a sharp gasp that melted into a moan when cool, familiar leather circled his throat as Remus secured the collar around his neck. He wore the collar in dog form on the rare occasions when Remus took pity on him being locked inside all the time and snuck him out for walks in the park; a simple, thin black strap of leather which was now soft and slightly frayed from age, with a round, metal tag read ‘Padfoot’ on the front and ‘Property of R.J. Lupin’ on the back. It had been a Christmas gift from Remus to _  ‘his pup’ _  in what seemed like a completely different lifetime, so many years ago.

Remus slowly traced the tip of his forefinger along the edge of the collar, smiling to himself as Sirius shuddered at the touch. He stroked his thumb over the metal tag lovingly, then slipped two fingers underneath the collar and gave it a sharp tug that made Sirius gasp and finally look up.

Sirius’ eyes were no longer stormy and anxious, but already becoming misty and soft and eager to surrender. It made Remus want to devour him, the natural instinct of  the wolf rising inside of him, desperate to dominate claim his mate again. He bit back the urge to growl as he held Sirius’ gaze steadily.

“Who do you belong to?”

He hungrily watched the muscles in Sirius’ throat work as he swallowed hard. “My Master.”

The corner of Remus’ lips twitched upward. “And who is your Master?”

“You are, Sir.”

Remus hummed approvingly, petting Sirius’ hair once more. “That’s my good pup.” He reached behind himself on the bed again for the next item and stood up from the bed, then bent down to Sirius’ level and attached a leash the the ring of the collar with a soft click. He straightened up and let his eyes drink in the sight before him, inspecting and admiring his submissive lover. “I’m very proud of you, pup.” He said, his voice deep and husky already. “It’s been a very long time since you’ve been in your proper place, hasn’t it?”

Sirius nodded frantically, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and he started to become anxious again and he tried to keep still and obedient. The tiniest whine escaped him and Remus softened slightly, reaching to gently grasp Sirius’ chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

“It’s alright, love. I know it’s been hard for you. I know you’ve been out of control. It’s okay. We’re going to take care of that. From now on, you wear your collar unless I remove it. As long as your collar is on, you’re to behave like a good dog and obey. If you’re a bad dog, you’ll be punished however I see fit. You remember your safe word?”

“Quidditch.” Sirius responded without skipping a beat.

“Very good, pup.” Remus smiled. “You understand the rules?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He gave the leash a tug, forcing Sirius onto his hands and knees. He paused for a moment to admire the sight of his beautiful lover, collared and leashed and on all fours with what looked like a painfully aching hard on between his long, pale legs. Sirius always had been the most obscenely gorgeous thing Remus had ever seen when he was in positions of complete submission. Remus couldn’t help but enjoy the added sick pleasure he got knowing that he, a dirty halfblood werewolf, had the precious disowned heir to what had once been one of the most powerful pureblood wizarding families in all of Britain, crawling on the floor of the home of his ancestors like a dog just for him. He knew that Sirius probably felt the same satisfaction.

“Come.” He ordered simply, walking slowly so that Sirius could follow. He crossed the room to where there was an old, slightly splintered desk where he usually sat to do Order paperwork. He pulled the chair out and sat down, waiting for Sirius to settle on the floor beside him before he bent down and tied the end of the leash to the leg of te desk. He caught Sirius’ look of confusion.

“I have work to finish. If you can sit quietly while I work, you’ll be rewarded and I’ll fuck you. That means no whining, Padfoot. Alright?”

“But what about-?”

Remus gave him a warning look. “Not everything is about you, Sirius. I have work to finish. If you can’t behave, I can always force you to and I’m not sure you’d like that. Now,” He looked around the room for a moment before he found what he was looking for. “ _ Accio pillow _ ” One of the pillows from the bed zoomed through the air. Remus caught it and set it down on the floor beside him. He pointed his wand at it, muttered an incantation and the pillow transformed into a large, plush looking dog bed. “Sit.” He instructed, watching until Sirius climbed into the bed and sat down obediently. Remus gave him a quick pet and then turned his attention to his work.

It didn’t take long until he heard the first impatient whine.

“Padfoot, no.” He admonished, without looking down at the other man. He couldn’t blame Sirius. Remus himself was having trouble concentrating on his work knowing that his lover was naked, hard and ready for him. He had to keep adjusting his own erection in his trousers and he could feel Sirius’ eyes watching him. Another soft whimper and Remus set his quill down. He gave Sirius a disapproving look and shook his head.

“Stay.” He muttered, standing up and walking to the bed to gather the other items he had picked out for them. When he returned he set them all down on the desk and looked down at Sirius thoughtfully. “Such a desperate, needy little pup.” He sighed. “Alright, on your hands and knees, head down, arse up.”

Sirius’ eyes widened with excitement, then darkened with lust and he scrambled eagerly into position, giving his arse a little wiggle.

Remus chuckled and knelt down behind him, grabbing his hips gently to steady him. “Not yet. Hold still.” He tapped his wand against Sirius’ hip, savoring the way the man shivered and moaned as his passage was suddenly slicked with cool lubricant. Remus poured some into his own hand and then slowly dragged his slippery forefinger along the cleft of Sirius’ arse, circling the tight pucker in the middle. Sirius keened and pushed back, trying to impale himself onto the teasing digit, but it only served to earn him a sharp smack to his left buttock. “Bad dog.” Remus scolded him, but he let his finger slip inside up to the knuckle, slowly thrusting it in and out before he added another and scissored them, stretching his lover’s entrance.

“Shhh…” He soothed softly as Sirius began to moan.

“Please fuck me, Sir…” Sirius begged, just above a whisper as he thrust his hips back against Remus’ hand.

Remus chuckled. “You’re not getting fucked just yet. I told you, I have work to do and I need you to be a good dog. Maybe once you’ve got that greedy little arse of yours filled, you’ll behave like one.” He removed his fingers and reached up onto the desk, feeling around blindly until his fingers wrapped around something thick and rubbery. It was an anal plug, thick and cone shaped like any other, but with some creative transfiguration work, Remus had created what looked like a long, rubbery puppy tail protruding from the base of it. He grinned wickedly at his own cleverness, eager to see how his lover would look once the plug was buried inside of him.

He touched the tip of the plug to Sirius’ rim, licking his lips as he saw the muscles there twitch deliciously, then he slowly began to push it in, causing Sirius to gasp and whine, his fingers fisting the soft material of the dog bed beneath him.

“Shhh...That’s it, you can take it.” Remus praised him softly, using his free hand to stroke the man’s quivering thigh. The plug was thick, thicker even than his own cock, which wasn’t small by any means, and Remus was fascinated by the way his lover’s hole stretched impossibly around the widest part. Sirius let out a sob. “Almost there, love. Breathe.”

Sirius took a shuddering breath in and as he exhaled, the rest of the plug slid into home.

Remus sat back on his heels and his breath hitched at the sight. Sirius had his head down on the bed, back beautifully arched and his gorgeous, firm arse high in the air,  the long black tail a striking contrast to his flawless pale cheeks. Remus had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning as his eyes hungrily trailed from the tail, down between the man’s legs where his heavy sack and hard, dripping cock hung. He wouldn’t last like this. With another flick of his wand, a thick, black cord wrapped around the base of the weeping cock and Sirius sobbed.

“Moony, please-!  _ ah! Fuck _ !” Sirius gasped as the movement of his body caused the rubber tail to waggle and the plug inside of him to shift against his prostate.

Remus smirked. “There. That’s my good puppy.” He gave Sirius’ arse as gentle pat and stood up, returning to his chair. “Lie down.”

Sirius tried not to whimper as he moved gingerly, even the slightly movement causing the rubber tail to wag and sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. When Remus was sure that he had finally managed to curl up and settle down, he picked his quill back up and went back to his work.

After some time, noticing how well Sirius had done to stay quiet, he patted his lap. “Come, Sirius.”

He smiled warmly as Sirius rested his head in his lap, nuzzling his thigh, grey eyes looking up with a silent plea until Remus began to pet his hair and his eyes slowly closed, leaning into the touch. “Good boy, Sirius.” He muttered, scratching behind his lover’s ear. It seemed Sirius had finally slipped completely into his role as he nosed his way further into Remus’ lap until his face was nearly in Remus’ crotch. He nuzzled along the hard line of his clothed erection, looking up again with the most perfect puppy dog eyes before his pink tongue darted out to swipe across the bulge.

Remus’ eyebrows shot up, but he continued to pet him lovingly. “Does my good boy want a treat?”

Sirius licked him against through his trousers and his lower half wiggled excitedly, making his tail wag.

Remus fisted his fingers in the dark hair, not enough to be painful but just enough to take control and move Sirius’ head away so that he could unzip his trousers and shimmy them and his underwear down his hips, freeing his own hard, damp cock.

Sirius’ pupils were blown with lust at the sight of his master’s erection. His lips were parted and his breath was coming out in desperate pants as he licked his lips.

Remus shifted in the chair so that his legs were spread and Sirius was sitting between them. He fisted his own cock, stroking it a few times and then holding it directly in front of the other man’s face. “Put out your tongue.” He ordered huskily. Sirius obeyed, his eyes glued to Remus’ as he opened his mouth wider and let his tongue out. Remus chuckled. “Now wag your tail again for me...Come on, don’t be shy. You’ve been such a good dog, Sirius. There! Good boy!” And without any further notice, he grabbed Sirius’ hair again and thrust his cock into the waiting mouth, moaning loudly as he was completely engulfed in tight, wet heat all the way to the root.

Sirius whimpered, his eyes watering as Remus’ fucked his mouth and each thrurst of Remus’ hips shook his body and made the tail plug wiggle embarrassingly.

Remus released Sirius’ head, letting him suck and lick at his cock as he pleased, leaving a thick layer of saliva. Sirius ducked down further to lap hungrily at Remus’ balls, sucking them into his mouth and rolling them with his tongue, then releasing them and returning to suck the length of his cock all the way to the back of his throat.

Remus moaned, fumbling for his wand and pointing it between Sirius’ legs, releasing his straining cock from the tight cord. “Fuck...Good boy, Sirius...fuck, you’re going to make me cum. You want that, pup? You want my cum?”

Sirius groaned, nodding his head as best as he could with his mouth full of Remus’ dick.

Remus let out a breathy laugh. “Should make you lick it out of a bowl like the good puppy you are, shouldn’t I? You’d like that-” Sirius moaned around him and he knew it wasn’t going to last much longer. “Fuck...yeah, you would like that. Next time... _ Oh gods, yes _ ...touch yourself, Sirius. Make yourself come for me…”

Sirius quickly obeyed, reaching down between his legs and fisting himself hard and fast as he continued to bob his head up and down Remus’ length and the plug inside of him bumped his prostate again and again.

With a loud cry, Remus came hard down Sirius’ throat, holding Sirius’ head there until he was finished and feeling his throat contract around him as he swallowed, nearly choking as his own orgasm ripped through his body and he came on his own hand.

Sirius collapsed onto the soft dog bed the moment Remus released him, panting hard and licking the remaining come from his lips. Once Remus caught his own breath, he tucked himself back into his pants and slipped off the chair, coming to lie down beside Sirius, spooning him from behind.

He kissed the top of Sirius’ head. “Good boy.”


End file.
